Resenting The Years
by WeirdAnimeChick
Summary: Naruto transfers school to the peaceful village of Konohagakure but just as he starts to make frriends his past shows up to ruin his life yet again but this time will he have help to deal with it from such an unlikely source? Full summary inside. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Resenting The Years

Chapter: 1

Sub-Title: Good Morning Konohagakure

Summary: When Naruto moves to the scerene village of Konohagakure to start his new life his past decides to join him and ruin his existing peace once more but this time he may just be able to cope with it after all, he is recieving help from such an unexpected place and maybe it'll be enough this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A sleepy blonde growled at the intrusion of the sun upon his face as a new day started. The boy sighed as he crawled out of his warm nest, knowing that he needed to get up, lest he be late for his first day at his new school. He had heard great things about this place; Konohagakure, a small village located by the mountains yet still enclosed by a forest. A relatively small place, this village was, but this was the kind of place that the male liked the most.

"Naruto" read the box playing host to his uniform while occupying his desk's chair. The new owner of said box and its contents sighed as he tore open the cardboard structure and pulled out its insides. He sighed again; dark blue was not his favorite. Still, something as simple as the colour of his new attire was not enough to get Naruto out of his unusually perky mood.

So, the blonde boy pulled on the outfit before sticking his head out of his bedroom window and reveling in the fresh morning air. Yes, moving to Konohagakure had been a wise choice indeed. He watched as a few people walked leisurely by, waving to others as they passed in what appeared to be their morning ritual. Nice people; just like he had heard. This place's only detriment was probably the mayor, the woman running all of this. From what people said, she was apparently very temperamental and had a bad gambling problem (the problem being that she lost almost every single time she played). Though, people also liked to talk about her breakthroughs in medicinal studies, her big heart for the people she ruled over and the physical strength that she used only against those who threatened the village.

The boy's alarm clock beeped at him in reminder that he still had somewhere to be, causing Naruto to hit his head on the window pane as he brought back in the appendage. He looked at the loud device and the time it displayed before scampering out of his room to finish getting ready.

With a final fleeting look in the mirror at his appearance, the boy grabbed his house keys, grimace still in place at the lack of orange found in his new wardrobe, and fled out of the house, lest he not make it to school on time for his initial entry.

~*~*~*~

Naruto braced himself before entering the classroom, his thoughts immersing themselves in thoughts of the orange jumpsuit he had abandoned in the dark closet of his new room. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts as he made his initial appearance. No one looked as he entered the room, he was the only one observing anything new, everyone was too absorbed in their friends and what they did over the weekend to really care who he was, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't interested in them.

The innovative man saw so many estranged things that his eyes almost couldn't comprehend everything he was seeing, so he simply closed his eyes and started at the far corner of the room which happened to be inhabited by a cluster of females. He absorbed a few details about these characters, like the fact that one of them had pink hair and was arguing with a platinum blonde, the pair trying to be brought back to a peaceful state by a timid looking girl, before moving on to the next grouping of people. By the time Naruto got through the class he surmised that way too many people had fetishes for tattoos and other eccentric items, for example there was a red head with the "Love" tattoo on his forehead that contradicted the glare he was sporting, and he seemed to have a vial of sand attached to a string and slung around his neck. He was just one of them. From his quick sweep of the classroom, Naruto had inferred two things: 1) That his class was full of freaks ranging from the shy girl trying to stop the quarrel between her two friends to that of the slightly animalistic and tattoo bearing loud mouthed male and 2) That there was a perfect seat for him in the back of the classroom.

The blonde made his way through rows of people and pre-made cliques to his sought seat, only now noticing the stare of the androgynous male sitting near the broody red head. He claimed the desk before shooting the long haired boy a fox-like grin, the male simply shaking his head as if the blonde was stupid before whispering something to the guy on the opposing side of the sand-wearing boy.

The new kid continued to scan the classroom, taking note on some of the habits his new peers had, like the kid asleep on his desk or the one beside him who was gnawing on yet another bag of BBQ chips, though none of these people caught his eye like the guy who had just sauntered into the room. This guy made Naruto smile a devious and manic smile that only grew bigger as the black haired male strode towards him, a scowl adorning his face. Yes, Naruto was glad he moved to Konohagakure for if nothing else, this year would be fun.

* * *

A/N: This is my revised version of this story. Sorry for any and all who've read it before. Slightly longer than the first copy, but I do believe that this one is loads better. Hope you enjoyed it. The other chapters will soon be revised like this one has been. What do you think of the better than before first High School fanfiction ever?

On top of this being newly written it has also been graced with the hand of Animefreak4261; my beta.

This story will be progressing slowely for the first 3 chapters due to it being rewritten with some semblance of a plot now. The chapter title in the blueish bar thing wil tell you if the next chapter has been redone yet. Thank you.

Review?

-WAC


	2. Not Yet Revised

Disclaimer: what…what is this??? ARE YOU INSANE! Of course I dont own Naruto silly!

Note: sorry it took me so long to update…I'm only updating now cause I'm board and kinda upset…and this past week sucked so…ya…I guess it's a yay for all you guys out there who want to read the rest of this story…speaking of which…lets get started!

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at his new homeroom teacher, a silver-haired middle aged man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a headband covering one of his eyes. His hair seemed to defy gravity and hardly moved at all as he swaggered up to the middle of the class, right in the center of the chalkboard behind him.

"Take your seats, take your seats." Was all he said, the class didn't even seem to process he was there until tapped the black board present behind him with the knuckles on his right hand. "Thank you. Now I would like to introduce you all to the newest appendage to the student body; Uzumaki Naruto, will you kindly grace us with your presence up here."

Naruto rose from his seat and stiffly trudged up to the front of the room, passing the last few kids still worming their way through the rows of desks to get to their assigned destination.

"Now will you please tell the class a few key points about yourself? No rush." Kakashi-sensei told him before making his way over to his desk, smoothly sliding into it and pulling out a bright orange book from seemingly nowhere.

Naruto blinked a little confused but cleared his throat anyway, demanding the attention of the class. When the majority of the voices had stopped…OK only like one person stopped but still…Naruto started talking, "As you know my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like instant ramen, orange, and my favorite saying is Dattebayo, I am pleased to be at this school and I hope that you will welcome me into this class freely." And after his very long, one breath speech, he took a deep bow. He rose back to a standing position and glanced over at his new teacher, who seemed to be so into his book that he didn't even notice that Naruto had finished his little "Lets-get-to-know-about-Naruto!" speech.

Naruto coughed again, "Ano…Kakashi-sensei?" He asked quietly, felling extremely awkward still standing in front of the class, and seeing as though after he had left the seemingly unassigned seat it was taken. But Kakashi didn't seem to notice, for he just continued to stare at his book.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" a brown-haired girl with two buns present on the top of her head called out.

"what is it Tenten? Do you have a question about the assignment?" Kakashi answered as if he had just told them every single thing there was to know about something yet someone was still interrupting his reading to ask something about it.

"Are you seriously that dense!?" the girl named Tenten yelled at her oblivious teacher. "you didn't give us an assignment! And besides…Naruto here doesn't even have a seat." She ended her voice turning neutral again and flashing Naruto a friendly smile.

Naruto mouthed a 'thank you' to her, and she replied with a curt nod as Kakashi stood up, placing his book face down onto his desk and walking back over to where Naruto still stood. "Well Naruto…lets see… there's an open spot behind…" Naruto scanned the room along with hi oblivious teacher, "SAKURA! You wont mind showing him around!" and before she could reply thanked her "thanks you're a doll." And stalked out of the room, but not before grabbing his precious Icha Icha Paradise book.

Sakura growled lowly, man could that teacher ever piss her off. "Oh-ay! Naruto!" she called.

For the first time Naruto turned towards her and took in her bright bubble gum pink hair. His breath hitched as he walked over to Sakura and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Dont mind Kakashi-sensei." She stated turning to face him, "we almost never do anything in this class, as you can see he's scatterbrained. But when we actually need to learn something, he knows his shit." She gave him a huge smile, before blinking and shaking her head slightly. "Oh I'm sorry! My name is Haruno Sakura! I'll show you around for a bit and if you have any questions, just ask me, OK?"

Naruto nodded dumbly and flashed her his trademark grin. He than opened his mouth to ask Sakura what was up with all the crazy tattoos in this class when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Naruto was it?" The guy asked and Naruto turned around. He took in the sight of a laid back kid with brown hair that was pulled back tight into a spiky ponytail that made his head kind of look like a pineapple.

"Oh… YA! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Its great to meat you uh…" Naruto stopped, he had no idea what his name was.

"Shikamaru." The slouching guy named Shikamaru supplied.

"Thanks! Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled at him.

"hey wanna hang out at lunch? Its only a half day today so you could come over to my house. I'm having a few people over." Shikamaru offered while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure! That'd be great! I cant wait!" Naruto replied smiling brightly at his new found friend.

"great so I'll see you at 12:00" and with that Shikamaru walked back to his desk to get in a few more minuets of sleep before his next class, leaving Naruto giddy with anticipation, waiting for lunch.

Sorry about the short chapter, writers block you know, but at least I updated! Anywho I've gotta go in a few so I really should get off the computer anyway. Hope you liked it. Please review they always make me update faster :D. but anyways please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue this story even??? It doesn't seem like a lot of people want it. But meh what ever. Ja Ne for now!

-WAC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, but I just have no ideas what-so-ever for this! But I'm going to give it my all for this chapter! But I did try to type it up last night, only to find out that I was typing the same thing from the last chapter. It was for 2-3 hours too. I almost smashed the computer after I found out. So anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

The next couple of hours seemed to drag on forever for Naruto, his anticipation for what was to come at Shikamaru's house never faltering. Afer TA Naruto had followed his class to Science class, where his teacher, Asuma, did little more than assign Naruto a seat and tell him that they were just starting Kinematics and Dynamics.

For the full hour and 30 minutes that he had science, he mulled over everything and anything he could think of. He thought of the fold marks in his lined paper and how they might have been caused, to the cigaret, burning ever so slowly in Asuma's mouth. It amazed Naruto to know end that it never fell out.

Naruto, after 3 minutes, couldn't think of anything else to randomly go off about in this head, so he started scanning the class room, looking for absolutely anything that would take his mind off of science class. His eyes fell on the raven haired kid that he thought looked like a stuck up prick. He realized that this boy seemed totally out of it. His hands were woven together, his elbows propped up on the desk, and his chin resting on the little bed made by the backs of his hands. Naruto watched as he attempted to drill holes into the chalkboard, sitting lazily on the wall.

Asuma's voice carried on throughout the room full of distracted teens as the second hand of the clock above his head seemed to tell him just ho many treasured hours he was wasting in this hell hole that was apparently positioned here on earth to keep him board for the rest of his life. Or at least the best portion of it.

Naruto checked the clock that was still ticking away at his life span and realized that it had only been 25 minutes since the first day of school had started and he was already praying for summer vacation to begin. He sighed and turned his head to his right, focusing his gaze back onto the raven, who was still failing at burning holes into the teaching tool at the front of the room.

His thoughts were finally distracted, trying to devise a perfect prank to pull on the boy who looked like he thought that he was way to cool to be taught in the same building as the rest of the kids.

Half way through his ingenious plan, somewhere between the part when a bucket of chilli was dumped over his head and when he slipped on a banana peel and fell on some unsuspecting popular chick the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class, and another hour and a half of salvaging his soul.

"Come on Naruto! We have Math next!" Came the voice of a certain pink hared girl beside him pushing him out of his seat and into the now crowded hallway.

Naruto's groan did not go unnoticed by the girl leading him to his doom, and was challenged with a huff of what could be perceived as annoyance.

"It's not that bad! I mean, it's not even that hard, you can't hate it that much." Sakura tried to convince the sun kissed boy while maneuvering him through the sea of ignorant kids.

"It is, I can, and I do." Came the simple reply from the blond as he barely made it through a particularly crowded patch in the hallway. "And I wanted to ask you a question Sakura-chan. I mean, if it's not to much trouble."

Sakura indicated that he could ask as they turned left and started down the stairs that were hidden behind the beige door.

"Who's the black haired, pale, Emo, stuck up bastard in our class?" Naruto dead panned.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. A dark aura surrounded her causing Naruto to lean back and fall onto the reinforced stairs beneath him. Sakura slowly turned to face him, her eyes closed and her hands clenched into fists.

"Don't. You. DARE. Call Sasuke-kun; Emo, stuck up, OR a bastard, EVER again. Do you here me? If you do, you will wish that you had never even heard my name before. I swear it! ARE WE CLEAR!?" Sakura shrieked at the cowering boy on the stairs. No one talked badly about Sasuke while she was there, and new kid or not, he needed to know this.

After her little outburst, Sakura's evil aura that could probably kill Hitler himself within a hundred mile radius disappeared and a kind smile shot up onto her face. "So shall we go to math now Naruto?"

"S..su...sure." Naruto stuttered while heaving himself off the stairs and following Sakura to the bottom of them.

They both walked through the door, Naruto still making a mental note not to ever get on her bad side or make her angry with him ever again.

"Shit!" Sakura swore quietly as she looked around the now empty hallway.

"Why? What is it?" Naruto asked the fretting girl as he too looked around to see no other students. 'I don't see anything."

"That's exactly it Naruto! Don't you get it!" She started, focusing all her anger on Naruto. "There's no one in the hallway, that means we're _late_. That means that we are going to get detention. This means that I wont be able to ask Sasuke-kun out. This means that we are going to break one of the oldest rules in school. One that even the people who have no idea that there even is a student hand book know about. 'No running in the hallways'"

And with that Sakura took off down the hallway, tearing around the corner, Naruto not far behind her.

"There it is!" Sakura cried out in triumph, pointing at the door at the end of the hallway in front of them. "Maybe...Just maybe, we can get off with just a warning, but only if we hurry!"

Naruto took this as a cue to speed up a little, and in less than a second passed Sakura completely and started putting space between them. He reached the door and yanked it open, standing aside to let the pink haired girl who was trying desperately to catch up with him, through.

Sakura burst through the door and stood just inside of it panting as if she had just ran a marathon. After about a minute of panting she looked up at her teacher and the rest of the class that was starring at her funny. She just smiled at them and walked to her seat, mumbling a quick "sorry" to her amused teacher.

Naruto, who had come into the classroom without any sweat on his brow or panting heavily was talking with his new math teacher, who seemed to be enjoying his company more than he had anyone's since any of the students had met him. Naruto than turned back to the class and walked to the seat that his new math teacher had assigned him.

He sat down with his eyes closed and sighed. Sure he liked his new math teacher, but come one! Math was his second worst subject! He was aloud to hate such a horrible thing! Despite his reluctance he opened his eyes , only to come face to face with spiky onyx hair that looked like it was bout to attack him. His new math seat was right behind Sasuke.

Naruto huffed in annoyance, this was going to be the longest class of his life! Being stuck behind a bastard and all, so he just let his mind wander, only to remember that he was going to be joining Shikamaru and some others for lunch. This only got him excited and would make this class a living hell, for when Naruto was excited, he could never keep his eyes off the clock, and everyone knows that, that just makes it seem like time is against you and it takes just that much longer until the thing your waiting for comes.

While still eyeing the clock he made a pillow with his arms and slumped his head down into it as his math teacher was droning on about some odd math concept that just couldn't occupy his mind.

Naruto was tempted to go bang his head into a wall, but decided against it, seeing as though all that would probably do for him is give him a headache, and that would just top off the perfection of this day for him. So instead he wrenched his eyes away from the clock and began to size up the figure of Sasuke in front of him. The one thing that Naruto thought was curious about Sasuke was that he didn't slouch. All of the kids he had ever met slouched, boy girl, it didn't matter, they all leaned over or onto there desks never keeping there backs straight for long, but this guy, was just the opposite. He never once curved his spine, unless reaching over to get something, his shoulders were parallel to each other, and he seemed to have no malfunctions in his body. No twitching problem, smooth skin, hair that stayed in place, and he could sit still.

_'He's not a kid!' _thought Naruto, who was thoroughly freaked out by Sasuke's ability to sit still for more than 5 minutes. _'he's like an old, strict business man trapped inside a teenagers body! ...OK, EW! That just sounded wrong, even in my head.' _

And with the odd thoughts of Sasuke plaguing his brain math class ticked on by with the second hand of the clock.

* * *

Sorry again for the long time between updates. Just wanted to ask you guys to review, after all, I actually forgot about this story cause no one reviewed, sorry, cause 3 people reviewed, and I thank all of those out there who reviewed and all those who are going to, I also ask that you tell me if I should go back and change the first two chapters, I went back and read them and think I'm going to edit them. But tell me your opinion, if you like it better like that than I wont, if you would prefer it edited, I'll edit it and make it that much better/enjoyable for you all! So Ja Ne till next time!

-WAC


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies for my ridiculous absence.

I would like to inform you all that I am not dead, WILL be finishing this story and that it will take some time. I also may be rewriting the entire thing if I must due to the drastic style change I have undergone. Also, it seems that my muse is campaigning for a raise that I am too pour to give it and am thus stuck in this rut where all I can seem to flush out is some re-done RP I have with AnimeFreak4261. Dear lord help me.

I beg of you to wait awhile longer as I kick myself into completing all that I have started.

I have sworn this to be a year of productivity! I have made quite a lot of promises recently and have only started on a few, completing none. This shall all change though and by the beginning of next summer, I expect to - at least - have this story rewritten, finished, or updated a decent amount of time.

For all who are still with my I thank you ever-so-much for your patience, understanding and kindness. OTL I am forever in your debt.

~WAC


End file.
